[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a transport processor. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a system and method for processing data packets or information using a transport processor.
Known receivers or decoders are adapted to accept inputs from one or more input sources at a time. It is contemplated that each input may contain multiple programs, each program identified by a program identifier. It is also contemplated that among all the input sources there may be programs with the same program identifier, which may create problems for processing such programs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a system and method for processing information, specifically data packets. One embodiment of the present invention relates a method for processing information, comprising determining if a first identifier associated with the information is acceptable and assigning a second identifier to the information. The method further includes determining a type of processing required using the second identifier and performing that type of processing on the information.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for processing at least one data packet using a data processor. The method comprises receiving the at least one data packet from at least one input band and determining if a packet identifier associated with the data packet is acceptable. The method assigns a tag to the data packet and communicates the tag to at least one processing block. The method further comprises determining if processing of the data packet is required using the tag, determining what type of processing that is needed based on the tag, and performing that type of processing.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a transport processor used to process data packets. The transport processor comprises at least a parser device adapted to assign a unique tag to the data packets based on a packet identifier.
Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the present invention, as well as details of an illustrated embodiment thereof, will be more fully understood from the following description and drawing, wherein like numerals refer to like parts.